Power Rangers Dino Charge (Fanon Version)
|airdate = 2016 |producer = |author = Patrick Cesare |previous = Power Rangers Beastly Spy |next = Power Rangers HT |image = Dino_Charge_logo.jpg}}Power Rangers Dino Charge is a fanfictional season of Power Rangers. It's based on Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Sypnosis Long ago in the time of dinosaurs, the Emoneytion Army invades Earth bringing the dinosaurs to extinction but during this first invasion they were defeated by the archaeopteryx-like sage Avian aided by the Dino Charge Zords. In the present day, the Emoneytion Army resurface as they resume their invasion. To counter the revived threat, Avian selects five individuals who must defeat their respective Dino Charge Zord first in order to acquire their powers to become the Power Rangers Dino Charge. Characters Rangers Other Rangers Auxiliary Rangers Future Dino Charge Rangers Allies * * * *Power Rangers Beastly Spy *Power Rangers HT Civilians *'Ludwig' - Dan's deceased best friend from Germany. *'Alice' - Lucy's daughter & Baron's niece. *'Richard' - Lucy's deceased husband & Baron's brother-in-law. *'Edward' - Parry's strict father *'Baldwin' - Sadie's butler who accommodates all of her needs. *Daisy - a girl from Reese's past he met in France. Emoneytions The Emoneytions are the foes of the Dino Charge Rangers. During the age of dinosaurs, an alien menace known as the Emoneytion Master attacked Earth to commence an extinction era before it was sealed by the Dino Charge Zords in ice. In the present day, the Master's followers are thawed out & proceed to obtain human souls as part of their goal to revive their leader & herald a new extinction era on Earth's current dominant lifeform: humans. *Emoneytion King - The creator of the Emoneytions. *Salamanat - The new spokesman of the Emoneytions. **Emoneytion Master - The dormant plant-like master of the Emoneytions. ***Dollaraos - The spokesman of the Emoneytions. ***Joyra - The happy general of the Emoneytions. ***Wrand - The angry general of the Emoneytions. ***Sorrowllon - The sad general of the Emoneytions. ***Luckeuro - Joyra's childish subordinate who serves as the spy for the Emoneytions. ***Grudgeta - The resentment general of the Emoneytions. ***Happyling - The new happy general of the Emoneytions. ***Francry - The new sad general of the Emoneytions. ****Paracent - The paramecium-like footsoldiers of the Emoneytions. *****Giant Paracent - Monstrous versions of the Paracent, formed when the Paracent fuse together. ****Cambridime - A guardian knight that is 100 times stronger than any Paracent. ****Minor Emoneytions Future Emoneytions *Wickrone - The spokesman of the Future Emoneytions *Regruble - The regret general of the Future Emoneytions. *Subolivar - The submission general of the Future Emoneytions. *Yenvy - The envy general of the Future Emoneytions. **Kid Napper (Spring Form) **Ohleedey (Summer Form) **Faltumn (Autumn Form) **Santa Claws (Winter Form) Arsenal Main Article: Arsenal (Dino Charge) *Dino Charge Rifle **Dino Charge Changer **Dino Charge Sword *Ptera Morpher *'Saurus Batteries' *Ultimate Power Blaster **Kentro Lance◆◆◆◆◆ *Dino Com *Dino Shooter◆◆ **Tyranno Fang◆ **Paras Blaster◆ *Dino Spear◆◆◆ **Stego Shield◆ **Raptor Tri-Claw◆ **Tricera Drill◆ *Shock Blade◆ *Ankylo Hammer◆ *Cephala Iron-Shattering Fist◆ *Plesio Shuttle◆ *Dark Flute◆ *Deino Digger◆ *TyrannoZord Cannon **Mini TyrannoZord *Battery Buckle *Dino Charge Cycle *Dark Cycle Dino Charge Zords *Dino Rumble Megazord◆◆◆◆ **Dino Charge Megazord◆◆◆ ***Red TyrannoZord - The Red Dino Charge Ranger's Zord.◆ ***Blue StegoZord - The Blue Dino Charge Ranger's Zord.◆ ***Pink TriceraZord - The Pink Dino Charge Ranger's Zord.◆ **Gold PteraZord/Ptera Megazord - The Gold Dino Charge Ranger's Zord.◆ *Black ParasZord - The Black Dino Charge Ranger's Zord.◆ *Green RaptorZord - The Green Dino Charge Ranger's Zord.◆ *Spino Discharge Megazord◆◆◆ **Navy SpinoZord - The Dark Dino Charge Ranger's (forced) Zord.◆ **Cyan AnkyloZord - An auxilliary Zord that used to be the Cyan Dino Charge Ranger's zord.◆ **Gray CephalaZord- An auxilliary Zord that used to be the Gray Dino Charge Ranger's zord.◆ *Purple PlesioZord/Plesio Megazord - An auxilliary Zord that is the Purple Dino Charge Ranger's zord.◆ *Silver BrachioZord/Brachio Megazord - An auxilliary Zord that is the Silver Dino Charge Ranger's zord. ◆ *''Alternate Combination'' - Dino Slasher Megazord◆◆◆ **Red TyrannoZord◆ **Blue StegoZord◆ **Green RaptorZord◆ *''Alternate Combination'' - Dino Sheriff Megazord◆◆◆ **Red TyrannoZord◆ **Black ParasZord◆ **Green RaptorZord◆ *''Alternate Combination'' - Dino Hammer Megazord◆◆◆ **Red TyrannoZord◆ **Pink TriceraZord◆ **Cyan AnkyloZord◆ *''Alternate Combination'' - Dino Shooter Megazord◆◆◆ **Red TyrannoZord◆ **Black ParasZord◆ **Blue StegoZord◆ *''Alternate Combination'' - Ptera Punisher Megazord◆◆◆ **Gold PteraZord◆ **Black ParasZord◆ **Green RaptorZord◆ *''Alternate Combination'' - Ptera Hammer Megazord◆◆ **Gold PteraZord◆ **Cyan AnkyloZord◆ *''Alternate Combination'' - Dino Shaolin Megazord◆◆◆ **Red TyrannoZord◆ **Cyan AnkyloZord◆ **Gray CephalaZord◆ *''Alternate Combination'' - Ptera Smasher Megazord◆◆ **Gold PteraZord◆ **Gray CephalaZord◆ *''Alternate Combination'' - Dino Burst Megazord◆◆◆ **Purple PlesioZord◆ **Red TyrannoZord◆ **Gray CephalaZord◆ *''Alternate Combination'' - Plesio Crusher Megazord◆◆ **Purple PlesioZord◆ **Gray CephalaZord◆ *''Alternate Combination'' - Plesio Slicer Megazord◆◆ **Purple PlesioZord◆ **Green RaptorZord◆ *''Alternate Combination'' - Plesio Sniper Megazord◆◆ **Purple PlesioZord◆ **Black ParasZord◆ *''Alternate Combination'' – Dino Titan Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Red TyrannoZord◆ **Black ParasZord◆ **Blue StegoZord◆ **Green RaptorZord◆ **Pink TriceraZord◆ **Silver BrachioZord◆ *''Alternate Combination'' - Spino Sheriff Megazord◆◆◆ **Navy SpinoZord◆ **Black ParasZord◆ **Green RaptorZord◆ *''Alternate Combination'' – Dino Magician Megazord◆◆◆● **Red TyrannoZord - The Red Dino Charge Ranger's Zord.◆ **Blue StegoZord - The Blue Dino Charge Ranger's Zord.◆ **Pink TriceraZord - The Pink Dino Charge Ranger's Zord.◆ **Magician Dragon - Kamen Rider Magician's Phantom.● *''Alternate Combination'' - Lion Rumble Megazord◆◆◆◆● **Dino Charge Megazord◆◆◆ ***Red TyrannoZord - The Red Dino Charge Ranger's Zord.◆ ***Blue StegoZord - The Blue Dino Charge Ranger's Zord.◆ ***Pink TriceraZord - The Pink Dino Charge Ranger's Zord.◆ **Gold PteraZord/Ptera Megazord - The Gold Dino Charge Ranger's Zord.◆ **Thunder LionZord - One of Power Rangers Beastly Spy's Zord.● Episodes #'Dino…Charge !,pt. 1': After millions of years, the Emoneytion Army has returned to attempt to wipe out the world of man, after having nearly succeeded to do so to the world of the dinosaurs. Standing in their way is a boy called Reese, who has been tasked to first find and battle the Red TyrannoZord so he can become the leader of the “Power Rangers Dino Charge”. #'Dino…Charge !,pt. 2': The five Dino Charge Rangers are now assembled, but Dan and Parry do not want to act together as a team, keeping their identities secret from each other, while Sadie’s butler Baldwin and Baron's sister tries to keep them out of the fray. #'A Father's Footsteps ': While working at a restaurant, Sadie watches Parry be admonished by his father for not following in their family tradition of being great swordsmen.All the while Jailer, an Emoneytion monster, attacks. #'Bad Memories': After Dan is attacked by Muggor, he remembers how he lost his old friend before becoming a Dino Charge Ranger. #'Rotten To The Core,pt. 1': When Pastryke causes Dan to get painful tooth cavities, Reese, Baron, and Sadie must figure out how to call upon the power of the Cyan AnkyloZord, while they meet a mysterious guy within the Dino Base. #'Rotten To The Core,pt. 2': Sadie must deal with Carlos, the long past Cyan Dino Charge Ranger, so the Dino Charge Rangers can calm down the Cyan AnkyloZord to save him from the virus powers of BioHaz. On the other side, Joyra is attempting to sing...? #'It's Me,It’s Not Me': Reese remembers that he had left his father's letter and all of his stuff behind on Red TyrannoZord's island, while the monster Faker causes the other Dino Charge Rangers to fight each other. #'Break Through the Labyrinth': Baron must figure out how to properly split his priorities between his family and his job as one of the Dino Charge Rangers, all the while Where-Am-I attacks. #'A Golden Chance,pt.1': With Gold PteraZord under Wrand's control, the Dino Charge Rangers attempt to reclaim the stolen Zord while learning something about Wrand's past.... #'A Golden Chance,pt.2': The Dino Charge Rangers must go all out to free Gold PteraZord and Patrick McDowell from the clutches of the Emoneytion Army. #'Atonement': Sadie introduces Patrick to modern living while Joyra takes to the stage once more aided by Spineless. #'Me and the King': While cheering on a young boy named Joel at a local karate tournament, Kid Napper attacks, and during the attack, Patrick sees someone from his past in the boy actions. #'Love Confession': Dan and Patrick help Parry gain enough courage to ask out Lily, his childhood friend. However, Snipster, who destroyed people's happiness by breaking bonds, appears to mess everything up. #'Attack at the Dino Base': Baldwin teaches Sadie for her behaviour for day off, but as she is cleaning she is accidentaly targeted by both Luckeuro and Stricteach during their investigation to figure out how to infiltrate the Dino Base. #'Full Of Anger': The Dino Charge Rangers must stop Wrand before he steals Pal-Bot,a robotic's lab's newest invention, to become the new permanent host for his body. #'A Friend Is Always A Treasure': After Treasore attacks to make people dig for treasure, Dan realizes that Sorrowllon is the one responsible for the death of his good friend Ludwig, and seeks his revenge. #'An Hard Master,pt.1': With Paracent stronger then normal infecting the city, Avian fears that the Emoneytion leader resurrection draws near. The appearance of Meetior, killer of the dinosaurs, sends the Rangers to seek help from the ghost of shaolin practitioner Wu Jee, the first Dino Charge Ranger. #'An Hard Master,pt.2': Reese asks for a second chance to be allowed in the Dino Charge Rangers after Gray Dino Charge Ranger has his membership revoked, and is given a chance to prove himself worthy. #'Nobody's Child': After meeting a spoiled boy named Liam, Patrick discovers that the boy's parents are under the thrall of Keewtie, a monster so cute it kidnaps parents away from their children. #'Make A Wish': While enjoying a shooting star’s shower on top of the town hill , Sadie makes a wish and finds that the next day it has come true. However, it turns out to be the power of Altega, who grants wishes but the person will die the next day. #'The Return Of The Purple Plesiozord': At the Dino Base, the Rangers are notified that the ninth Zord, Purple PlesioZord, is returning from space alongside its partner Purple Dino Charge Ranger. #'The Emoneytion Tree Revival': As Dr. Preston and Purple Plesiozord investigated a planet that was destroyed by Emoneytion before it came to the Earth, Mary Preston ,his granddaughter, reveals she has plans to install data into the Zord that will allow it to defeat Emoneytion. However, intending to use this to their advantage while sending his forces and the surviving Extinctioners into PlesioZord Lab, Dollaraos intends to hasten the revival of Emoneytion Tree on a particularly rainy day. #'Outbursting Dino Charge Rangers': The Emoneytion Tree is too powerful for all of Dino Charge Megazord and Ptera Megazord current formations, and the Dino Charge Rangers need Mary to complete her modifications on Purple PlesioZord if they have any chance of stopping the impending apocalypse. #'A New Shade Of Purple': Mary, having succeeded her grandfather as Purple Dino Charge Ranger, tries to go on adventures with the other Dino Charge Rangers, but once she starts crying she finds herself unable to transform. Blizardo takes advantage of this, turning her tears into ice to take the Earth into a new ice age. #'A Midsummer’s Day Nightmare': After all but Joyra and Luckeuro are destroyed, Luckeuro sends Badream to torment the Dino Charge Rangers in their dreams. #'The Weretyranno’s Howl': In order to combat Grudgeta, Mary comes up with a new Saurus Battery for Red Dino Charge Ranger that would increase his powers. Unfortunately, the new Battery accidentally causes him to act more like TyrannoZord. #'The Cretaceous Warrior': With TyrannoZord subsuming Reese personality, he goes on the run, while Shinobinba and Dinohunter appear to prevent the other Dino Charge Rangers from saving him. #'Avian’s Terrible Truth': Anthony arrives back in town to give Reese a special stone to give to Avian, who has recently been brainwashed by the Emoneytion Army and now hates the Dino Charge Rangers. #'Red Ranger-sized Megazord': With Avian out of commission, the Dino Charge Rangers fall into despair. However, Reese remembers how his pendant constantly shines and wonders if it may help. #'The Key To Titan': Dan figures out that the stone Reese received from his father is one of thirteen fragments of a Watchsaur that make up the key to accessing the tenth Zord, Silver BrachioZord. Sadie realizes that an acquaintance of hers, Liam, has another one of the stones, and on his birthday he decides to give it away in a contest that the Dino Charge Rangers and the Emoneytion Army take part in. #'Endless Vacation': The local mall holds a festival to welcome fall, but Ohleedey attacks, making everybody stop worrying about their lives and instead focus on having fun and only fun, including Sadie and Parry, much to the shock of Baron who is at the mall with his sister. #'Sport Victory': When Sporticon attacks, the Dino Charge Rangers attempt to use Mary's newly developed Victory Saurus Battery, but Sporticon insists that they play a fair game of basketball, forcing Reese to teach the others how to properly play the game. #'Fighting To The Maximum':After Dan teases Patrick with some lady friends of his, he is surprised by the visit of his old girlfriend Lilian. However, when Faltumn attacks, both Patrick and Lilian are trapped in an alternate dimension, where Patrick must overcome his uneasiness around women if he is to protect Lilian. #'Titan,Arise!,pt. 1': With the final secret stone, the Dino Charge Rangers seek out the final resting place of the tenth Zord, Silver BrachioZord. However, Baitor is sent out to stop them from awakening the most powerful of the Zords, and Reese's father Anthony seems to have his own plans. #'Titan,Arise!,pt. 2': The Dino Charge Rangers must figure out a way to free Silver BrachioZord from the curse of its revived nemesis Guardemon while Chaos invades the Dino Base. #'The Shining Silver Bird': The Dino Charge Rangers must find a way to stop defeated Emoneytion monsters from overrunning the Earth and stop the evil Naivar. Avian believes there is a way to save everyone, and that is to find a partner for Silver BrachioZord. #'Ghostly Emoneytion Army': With him and his team ending up in each others' bodies, Avian trains Parry in the ways of his finishing attack to prepare to fight the return of Badream. #'With Love,Simon': Sadie goes on a date with Simon Knight, a man who looks remarkably like Wu Jee, only to discover that he is actually her favorite comic author. He has come looking for a fan who can replace him as the author. Wu Jee, however, believes that Simon is one of his descendants, and decides to see if he can transform this fragile man into someone he can be proud of. #'All For Ten, Ten For All: Part 1': Doom returns from Emoneytion Hell in his full monster form to take out his revenge on the Dino Charge Rangers. Meanwhile, Reese meets Daisy again, but it sours when Daisy falls under Doom's spell. #'All For Ten, Ten For All: Part 2': Daisy sings for her new master, Doom, to make an army of defeated Paracent and Cambridime rise from the ashes, while Mary unites all ten rangers with their notes harmonized to free Daisy from the spell. #'Fall In Love With The Enemy ': B-Muvy, Joyra’s new monster, kidnaps people and locks them up in another dimension where they are forced to fall in love. Meanwhile Baron enters a marriage interview and is unexpectedly paired with Joyra in her human form. #'A Very Unhappy Christmas,pt. 1': Wrand’s newest Monster, Santa Claws, will distribute presents containing Emoneytion Tree’ cells all over the world. Many Emoneytion Tree clones will be born from this and they will clone from themselves even more. #'A Very Unhappy Christmas,pt. 2': With Anthony's help, the Dino Charge Rangers must save Christmas from the attack of the Emoneytion Tree Clones. #'A Greener Birdonic Beam':As Parry masters his own version of Avian’s Birdonic Beam, he receives a visit from his mother who wishes to take custody of him from his father. #'Countdown of Destruction':Parry informs the others of the black cloaked man who kidnapped his parents during the Emoneytion Army's previous activities to cause sorrow, and they are later attacked by a man with a white cloak and a trumpet who seems to be causing joy with his music. The Dino Charge Rangers attempt to battle these two new foes when Dollaraos appears, having finally begun his transformation into Emoneytion Master. #'The Limits of Betrayal': With 50 hours left until Emoneytion Master destroys the Earth, the Dino Charge Rangers hope that with Anthony on their side they still have a chance. But they soon discover that the Emoneytion Army has a new human ally. #'A Sorrowful Joy': Anthony reveals he has sided with the Emoneytion Army to save the Earth itself, but will allow the extinction of all life. Reese, who faintly hears the Earth's melody, decides to fight his father who is now Silver Dino Charge Ranger. Elsewhere, Dan tracks down Sorrowllon and decides to finally settle his score with the one responsible for his friend's death. #'Dino Charged,pt.1': There are only five hours left to save the world. Avian does his best to defeat Emoneytion Monsters in the Land of Darkness, but Paracent begin to escape and infest the Earth. Carlos and Wu Jee decide to join him, as they have decided on two people to pass on their powers to, but who are they? And Patrick goes into battle one last time against Grudgeta and Wrand. #'Dino Charged,pt.2': Reese and Sadie lead the final assault on the Frozen Manor to take down Emoneytion Master using the True Melody of the Earth, but to make sure Sadie survives, Reese decides to go on by himself. Movies #'Ultimate Giga War' #'Power Rangers Dino Charge-The Musical' #'Mighty Dino Spy' Special Episode #'Power Rangers Dino Charge: Next Generation' Trivia *This series is the first series where the villains' base is located in the South Pole. *This will be the first season since Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers to start off with four male Rangers & one female Ranger. *This will be the third season to have a male Ranger with a light blue suit; the first is Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers, & the second Power Rangers Jungle Fury. *This will be the second season to have rangers based off Auxiliary Zords; the first is Power Rangers Jungle Fury. Category:Series Category:Patrick.cesare Category:Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Category:Adaptations Category:Dinosaurs Category:Weaponry Category:Samba Category:Music Category:Dance